On my Own
by Mrs Shades
Summary: I love him...but only on my own, she sings crying at the piano :-Sonny loves Chad, but feels so alone, knowing that he has a girlfriend and its not her...ONE SHOT...enjoy :


**So everytime I get an idea I write a story...there always trashy I know...but I hope people will like it. Plus threes a song in here...you might recognise it**

**P.S ...I DON'T OWN SWAC OR THE LES MISERABLE SONG 'ON MY OWN' OR.**

**...this pack of cookies? Where the heck did they come from? I did not bring a pack of cookies here...WHO BROUGHT THE COOKIES...which are now EATEN...WTF? O_O THERES AN ELF IN HERE...OOOH *approaches it slowly* - ok on with the story**

So Random had just finished another day of rehearsals, and everyone has headed home, tired, exhausted and ready to hit the hay. As usual Sonny was the last one to leave but she decided to stay a little bit longer, to be by herself, alone, to think, and let her mind wonder.

She might have seemed happy all day, but that was just a mask to cover up how she really felt, she had one thing on her mind. Chad. He had a girlfriend now, but she was so in love with him, but it was her fault for not making a move, or making her feelings clear. She decided to go to the new music room

The studio had just added a this room because; the glee cast was moving into the studios next Monday and needed to facilities to continue their show. So she padded down the corridor to the room, she looked side to side to make sure no one was around to catch her going in, pushed the door open and silently slid in.

Being a new room, Sonny took in the surroundings and came across a beautiful sleek black grand piano, she move towards is, slid her fingers over the top, and decided to take a seat.

She lifed to class case over the top and rested her fingers on the keys and started playing a gentle tune and together with word made a beautiful tune **(song from 'Les Miserable – on my own)**

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own...

By the end Sonny has teared up and was wiping fresh warm tears that had slowly trickled down her cheeks...she was pulling the glass case back over the keys...When she heard clapping coming from behind her, she quickly snapped her head up and turned around only to find Chad with a slightly shocked expression.

"Chad...wh-what are you doing here?" Oh my goodness he heard me

"That was beautiful Sonny...and I could ask you the same thing"

"Thank you...and well I wanted to be alone, I'm just a little down that's all" Sonny sniffed whilst rubbing her arm.

"Is it about a guy...cos by the sound of that song...it sounds like it?"

"Chad what do you want, and why are you being nice?" Sonny said pulling herself together

"Well ...if you must know, I heard the most beautiful voice when I was walking down the hall, and just had to check it out and I don't know I want to be nice" Chad said as he very swiftly made his way closer to Sonny.

"Oh...ok...yes it about a guy" and this point Sonny broke down again right in front of the guy she loved. "Because I love him, but he as a girlfriend and I feel so alone, I want to be loved" she sniffed wiping her nose.

"You really love this guy don't you?" Chad asked

Sonny could only reply with a nod, with that she walked passed Chad and out the door to her dressing room to get the rest of her things and go, but before she could, Chad ran after her.

"Sonny wait!"

She didn't wait she just left her dressing room and dragged her heavy feet behind her, but Chad ran up to her and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What?" she said angrily

"Who Is this guy...you know the one you're in love with?

"Why should I tell you, your only gona go and tell the whole world and embarrass me?" she shouted trying to get out of Chad grip.

"Let go of me Chad" Sonny struggled. "Do you honestly think I'm a spineless jerk who ruins people lives?, Sonny I won't tell anyone... I promise...i just want to help you." He growled

"Well fine, but I don't think you can help" Sonny took a deep breath and started to speak

"Alright...its...it's you alright...but you have a girlfriend, so I have no chance" she then lowered her head and started crying again

Chad was a little bit taken back, but he loved Sonny aswell, but what Sonny didn't know was that he was only dating his co star for publicity and it wasn't his choice either.

"Well I think I can help" Sonny looked up and rolled her eyes, not believing him and give him a 'how?' kind of look.

"Sonny, I'm only dating Penelope for publicity and besides that's done now, she's not my girlfriend, and she never was and never will be"

"Oh...well...Um how that was suppose to help exactly" she said sarcastically

"Well-"he move closer, stroking her cheek, then he cupped them and smashing his lips against Sonnys, knocking her back a bit, but then kissed back just as hard, after so long air was needed so they broke it off and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you too Sonny"

'i love him

But not on my own...anymore'

The End

**Well that sucked...meh well remember the tomato throwing machine is over on the left...just drop a tomato in, it does all throwing so you don't have to :D...anyway I hope you enjoyed it...please review...thanks**


End file.
